Akatsuki Chatroom 1
by Hidansgirl90
Summary: This is an Akatsuki chat room, it is rated T for Hidan and i dnt own any of the characters i only own Kaori and Akari. :P


(Deidara) Arts_a_bang

(Sasori) Puppet_Master

(Kisame) FISHEE

(Itachi) Sharingon_Uchiha

(Konan) Blue_Rose

(Pain) Leader

(Hidan) Jashin_Rockz

(Tobi) Good_BoY

(Kakuzu) MoNeYz

(Naruto) Kyuubi_fox

(Sasuke) Avenger

(Gaara) Red_Sand

(Kakashi) IchiIchi_Paradise

(Ino & Sakura) SASUKEEE!!!

(Arts_a_bang Signed on)

(Puppet_Master Signed on)

(FISHEE Signed on)

(Sharingon_Uchiha Signed on)

(Blue_Rose Signed on)

(Leader Signed on)

(Jashin_Rockz Signed on)

(Good_BoY Signed on)

(MoNeYz Signed on)

(Kyuubi_fox Signed on)

(Avenger Signed on)

(Red_Sand Signed on)

(IchiIchi_Paradise Signed on)

(SASUKEEE!!! Signed on)

Arts_a_bang : Hey everyone, un

Everyone: hey

Arts_a_bang : oooh, lets play a game, un!!

Jashin_Rockz: %$ you Deidara.

Jashin_Rockz: What the $, who's bleeping me!?

MoNeYz: ha-ha! About time you stop cursing.

Jashin_Rockz: $ you Kakuzu

Blue_Rose: I cut your bleeping on. And I just turned it off.

Jashin_Rockz: Jashin thank you! Now where was I…. oh yeah. F*ck you Kakuzu!

Jashin_Rockz: D*mn it Bleeps are still on part way.

MoNeYz: Thank god.

Arts_a_bang: well, lets start the game. Im gonna ask all you questions and you have to answer them, un

Kyuubi_fox: Yea! I love games.

Avenger: Shut it, Naruto.

Kyuubi_fox: *pouts*

Avenger: *Smirks*

SASUKEEE!!!: oooh Sasuke you're here!

Avenger: *groans in annoyance*

Arts_a_bang: Lets start with the questions, un.

(Arts_a_bang Signs out)

**Okay here's question 1: **

**What's your Favorite Color?**

Puppet_Master: RED

Sharingon_Uchiha: Purple

FISHEE: Blue!

Jashin_Rockz: Jashin

MoNeYz: Green like Money

Kyuubi_fox: ORANGE!

Avenger: Black

Sharingon_Uchiha: EMO

Avenger: D*mn you Itachi!

SASUKEEE!!!: PINK & BLONDE!

Blue_Rose: BLUE

Leader: ORAnge reD

Good_BoY: ORNAGE LIKE TOBI!!!

(Arts_a_bang signs on)

Arts_a_bang: fReaky Tobi!, un

(Arts_a_bang signs out)

IchiIchi_Paradise: PERVY BOOK COLOR! *reads my book*

**UM okay, un now to Question 2:**

**Name the UGLYIEST GIRL.**

Puppet_Master: ugh. Sakura

Sharingon_Uchiha: Sakura

Jashin_Rockz: SAKURA D*MN IT!

Kyuubi_fox: *Giggles* ITACHI!

Sharingon_Uchiha: d*mn you Naruto! That's it the Ugliest girl is Naruto!

Kyuubi_fox: GRRRRRR!

Avenger: Sakura.

MoNeYz: Sakura

Good_BoY: DEIDARA_SENPAI!

(Arts_a_bang Signs on)

Arts_a_bang: D*MN YOU TOBIIIIII THE NEXT QUESTIONS ABOUT YOU, UN!!

(Arts_a_bang Signs out)

Leader: Sakura. Sorry Sakura.

Blue_Rose: hmmm. Sakura

FISHEE: HAHAHAHA! ITACHI!

Sharingon_Uchiha: Turn around FISHEE BOY.

FISHEE: HUH? *TURNS AROUND AND GETS A PUNCH IN THE PRIVATE* OWWWWW!

Puppet_Master :dude. I could hear that all the way in my room.

Jashin_Rockz: DIDO.

SASUKEEE!!!: HAHA! SAKURA. D*MN YOU INO. I CHOOSE INO!!

Kyuubi_fox: Are they using the same user name to Chat?

Avenger: *Nods*

**OKAY on to Question 3, OH and By the Way SAKURA U IS UGLYZ.**

**If Sakura was the last girl on earth would you kiss her?**

EVERYONE (EXCEPT SASUKEEE!!!) : H*ll NO!

**WOW that was fast anyways Question 4 Tobi I owe you one, un!**

**IS TOBI A DUMB NUTT OR IS HE SMART?**

SASUKEEE!!!: he is soo CUTE and Smart.

EVERYONE: DUMB NUTT!

Good_BoY: heyyy! *sobs*

**HAHA! TOBI, un Anyways Question 5**

**Who would you go out with?**

Puppet_Master: Is that a trick question?

Sharingon_Uchiha: Kurenai-Sensei!

Kyuubi_fox: Hinata

Avenger: the DOBE. *whoops*

Sharingon_Uchiha: GAY!

Avenger: am not my finger slipped. I picked Karin.

SASUKEEE!!!: TOBI!!!

Good_BoY: aww thanks Sakura and Ino! I pick you both but I love my Sempai!.

MoNeYz: MY MONEY!

Jashin_Rockz: Jashin. D****MN Kakuzu u on crack or sumtin?

Leader: Konan

Blue_Rose: PAIN.

Blue_Rose: *Runs into Pains room and makes out with him*

FISHEE: WOW! Anyways I pick Glodie.

Sharingon_Uchiha: EEWW!

**Okayyyy. Time for Question 6**

**Who's the hottest girl, un?**

Puppet_Master: WTF?

Sharingon_Uchiha: Kurenai-Sensei!!

FISHEE: he-he. KURENAI-SENSEI!!

Sharingon_Uchiha: *Walks into Kisame's room. 'Haven't had enough huh?' kicks him in the face*

FISHEE: OWW okay I pick Glodie.

Sharingon_Uchiha: Thanks.

Kyuubi_fox: HINATA-CHAN!!

Avenger: hn

Good_BoY: SAKURA AND INO!

Sharingon_Uchiha: ew Tobi

Good_BoY: What?

Jashin_Rockz: Jashin

MoNeYz: MY MONEY!!!

EVERYONE: WTF? KAKUZU?!?!?!?!

MoNeYz: What?

Everyone: *sigh*

SASUKEEE!!!: HEY WERE GIRLS!

Sharingon_Uchiha: SO.

Avenger: what's the point of this quiz?

(Arts_a_bang Signs on)

Arts_a_bang: I DUNNO BUT IT'S Fun!

Jashin_Rockz: Hey, Deidara can I write a question?

Arts_a_bang: Sure.

Jashin_Rockz: He-he.

(Jashin_Rockz Signs out)

**DIE ALL YOU SONS OF B*TCHES!!!!!**

**So who loves Jashin????**

*Crickets chirps*

**D*MN ALL OF YOU IM LEAVING!!!!**

Puppet_Master: REALLY??? J

**H*LL NO!!!!**

Everyone: *Groans*

(Jashin_Rockz Signs on)

Sharingon_Uchiha: Hidan Im going to write questions.

Jashin_Rockz: Really?

Sharingon_Uchiha: NO

Kyuubi_fox: Sasuke, you there?

Avenger: Yeah?

Kyuubi_fox: Lets go egg the Akatsuki.

Avenger: Dumb *ss they just heard you.

Kyuubi_fox: Oh, right…

SASUKEEE: TOBI WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH US?

Good_BoY: Yeah! Where?

SASUKEEE!!!: Hm not sure

Bushy_EYE_Kid: SAKURA!! I love you!!!!!!

SASUKEEE!!!: Leave LEE NOW!!

Kyuubi_fox: Lee, How'd you get here this is a PRIVATE chat room.

MoNeYz: Well. Um he kinda paid me so I let him in.

Jashin_Rockz: D*mn you Kakuzu! Anyways bye everyone. I gotta go make a sacrifice.

Everyone: See YA Jashin Slave!

Jashin_Rockz: im no normal slave. I was put lower. *Smirks*

Sharingon_Uchiha: DUDE!! That's gross!.

Jashin_Rockz: He-he see ya.

(Jashin_Rockz Signed out)

Puppet_Master: Where's Konan and Leader?

( Blue_Rose Signs out)

(Leader Signs out)

Arts_a_bang: I think I know what there doing. I hear kissing.

SASUKEEE!!!: Tobi we can go to the Chinese food restaurant in Konoha

Good_BoY: Okay I'll Meet ya there.

(Good_BoY Signs out)

(SASUKEEE!!! Signs out)

IchiIchi_Paradise: Well um I kinda finished my book bye.

Sharingon_Uchiha: PERV

IchiIchi_Paradise: He-He bye

(IchiIchi_Paradise Signs out)

FISHEE: ITACHI, I KILLED MY FISH IM GETTING ANOTHER!

Sharingon_Uchiha: was it…Glodie?

FISHEE: How'd you know? Wait don't tell me, YOU KILLED GLODIE!!! *sobs*.

Puppet_Master: Now he catches on.

FISHEE: but-but you said she was sleeping.

Sharingon_Uchiha: Yeah, in a better place.

FISHEE: *sobs* bye.

(FISHEE Signs out)

MoNeYz: Holly CRAP I went into DEBT. Holly S*it there cops by my window. See ya!

(MoNeYz Signs out)

Arts_a_bang: Wow I can hear them too.

Puppet_Master: Dido.

Puppet_Master: D*mn it! I broke my puppets arm. I gotta get another part for it. See ya!.

(Puppet_Master Signs out)

Arts_a_bang: Skat BUSHY EYE KID SKAT, un!

Bushy_EYE_Kid: See ya

(Bushy_EYE_Kid Signs out)

Kyuubi_fox: eh, Deidara. Can me and Sasuke come over?

Arts_a_bang: Sure, un

Avenger: hn.

(Kyuubi_fox Signs out)

(Avenger Signs out)

Arts_a_bang: See ya Tachi, un!

Sharingon_Uchiha: Finally there gone. Now I can confess. I LOVE YOU KAORI!!!!!!

MANIAC_Kaori_Girl: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Sharingon_Uchiha: uh. Bye!

(Sharingon_Uchiha Signs out)

Arts_a_bang: Knew it!

MANIAC_Kaori_Girl: Knew what?

Arts_a_bang: nothing bye.

(Arts_a_bang Signs out)

MANIAC_Kaori_Girl: Um k

(MANIAC_Kaori_Girl Signs out)

Red_Sand: and im sadly ignored.

(Red_Sand Signs out)

_**There this is the CHAT ROOM part 1. **_

_**CHAT ROOM part 2 will be out soon **_

_**P.S. POOR GAARA. **_

_**If you want to support Gaara with words for part 2 just give me some crazy lines and conflict with some characters involving Gaara. **_

_**Here is my E-Mail & my Number**_

_**Hope ya liked the story!**_


End file.
